Los 7 dias
by Uchiha Fye
Summary: Bueno en esta historia estoy juntando dos:loveless y naruto! son mis caricaturas favoritas asi que si les gustan el fic les gustara, por fa dejen reviews


Bueno este es mi primer fic de naruto! Kiaaaaa! Por fa dejen reviews y de una vez les digo esta historia la escribí por que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y pues solo se me ocurrió así que basta de bla bla bla (inner: a quien engañas tu quieres seguir hablando todo el día) ah! Cállate bueno les dejo el fic

Los 7 días

Día 1……

Una habitación llena de oscuridad, si acaso unos cuantos rayos de sol…… y un joven de mirada fría despierta….

-Hmmm…. otro día- decía el más joven de los Uchiha mientras observaba su alrededor- será mejor irme

Y tras decir dichas palabras, se levanto, baño y vistió, saliendo de su pieza

-Sakura-chaaaaan!- gritaba un joven rubio

-Narutooo!- le contestaba su amiga kunoichi, alzando una mano- te retrasaste baka!

-Gomen, es q estaba comiendo ramen

En eso la joven kunoichi vio acercarse a Uchiha Sasuke- Sasuke-kuuun! Ohayo!- dijo mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia el

-Buenos días- dijo secamente y seguía su camino

El joven rubio celoso por la reacción de Sakura, no saludo al Uchiha y comenzó a saltar por los techos seguido de sus dos amigos

-Ese baka de Sasuke, se cree mucho, pero ya me reconocerá……..- salio de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la escuela de ninjas, donde por alguna extraña razón Tsunade-sama los cito a todos los ninjas genins de Konoha

-Ah! Naruto-kun llegaste…… ah…. ¿Y los demás de tu equipo?- decía Shizune mirando a su alrededor

-¡Aquí estamos!- contestó Sasuke – ¿para que nos mandaron llamar?- con curiosidad pregunto dándose vuelta para ver quien más había llegado

-Eso pronto lo sabrás- contestó la mayor apostadora de konoha- mientras tanto, entren, y ya sabrán por que los llame- y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo

Legando a una habitación algo estrecha, comenzaron a bajar escaleras

-Y estás escaleras, ¿A dónde llevan?- pregunto la Haruno

-Ya lo verán, no sean impacientes, terminando estás escaleras están los demás y alguien que quiero que conozcan- dijo Tsunade-sama con un tono muy serio tanto como para dejar callados a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura

Siguieron caminando y al final había otra puerta

-Bien…..detrás de esta puerta esta esa persona que quiero que conozcan – Tsunade-sama ya lista para abrir la puerta Naruto la interrumpió

-Eh…… Tsunade-obabachan, quien es esa persona que quieres que conozcamos- decía el rubio con un tono inseguro

-No me digas que tienes miedo baka- Sasuke lo retaba para que dejara a Tsunade abrir la puerta

-¡Claro que no!- Naruto lo negó rotundamente- ¿o tu si tienes miedo?- ahora el, el que retaba a Sasuke

-Ja, a caso me oyes a mí diciendo puras tonterías, para evitar abrir esa puerta- Sasuke se estaba enojando

-¡Silencio!- una muy enojada Tsunade los calló- ¡Naruto! Ya que no quieres ver quien esta detrás de esta puerta……vete- lo dijo con un tono seco que hizo que el pobre de Naruto se fuera todo miedoso

-¡Kuso! Ese baka de Sasuke hizo que la vieja Tsunade me corriera- mientras Naruto decía esto se podía escuchar las voces que chicos, no eran las de los ninjas, si no voces provenientes de otras personas- ¿Quién habrá sido la persona que conocieron?

Terminando las escaleras y detrás de una puerta se veía como un Uchiha y un joven con orejas y cola, hablaban con termino seco- ¡Chicos! Regrese- decía Sakura con 3 vasos de agua- aquí tienes – aceptando el vaso el chico la acepto y comenzó a beber

-¿Cómo te llamas? No, nos has dicho una palabra desde que te vimos- comenzó a hablar el Uchiha

-…….- un silencio por parte del chico quien de nuevo comenzó a beber

-¡ah! Por favor serías tan amable de decirnos tu nombre- Sakura trataba de suavizar las cosas ya que entre el Uchiha y el chico solo había miradas retadoras

-Mi nombre es…… Aoyagi Ritsuka- con tono seco y desesperado habló ya que la voz de la Haruno lo desesperaba- y te voy a pedir de favor que no hables, tu voz me desespera- dijo Ritsuka mientras se paraba y marchaba dejando a Sasuke y Sakura con tono molesto

-¡Oye! ¡Regresa!- decía Sakura levantándose y gritándolo con tono amenazante- ¡vuelve, cobarde!- el uchiha no soporto ver gritar a la kunoichi que fue tras ese chico

-Ja- una leve risa- te crees mucho por haber callado a Sakura ¿verdad?- decía con una mirada retadora

-Ja-leve risa- y…… tu no te crees mucho por que todas las chicas vienen ¿tras de ti?- la mirada fue regresada el Aoyagi podía controlar los comentarios del Uchiha- ¿y tu quien demonios eres para decirme eso?- el Uchiha se estaba molestando- ¿y tu quien eres para venir y arruinarme mi vida con preguntas estupidas? – una pelea verbal se estaba iniciando entre estos jóvenes,

-No tengo por que soportar tus preguntas- el Uchiha paró ya que se había artado- pero es mi obligación estar a lado tuyo, fue una orden de Tsunade-sama

**FLASH BACK**

-muchachos, quiero presentarles a unos estudiantes de Tokio- señalando a unos jóvenes con cola y orejas y a una maestra- ellos por alguna extraña razón esta puerta por la cual vinieron conecta a nuestro mundo con el suyo, así que quiero que estén cerca de cada uno de ellos para conocerlos hasta que encontremos la forma de….. que esta puerta ya no nos conecte

Los genins estaban atentos observando a los chicos con cola y orejas

-Bien…. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, ustedes se encargaran de conocer a este joven- señalando a un muchacho con un largo cabello y una cola pequeña

-Kiba, Hinata, Shino, ustedes encárguense se conocer a la profesora- la profesora se veía algo temerosa- rayos, va a ser muy aburrido estar cuidando a un profesor- dijo Kiba insatisfecho

-Neji, Tenten, Rocklee ustedes se encargaran de esa joven- señalando a una chica muy desarrollada para su edad con cabello, cola y orejas rosas

- y por ultimo, Sasuke y Sakura, ya que Naruto no esta aquí ustedes se encargaran de conocer a ese joven- señalando a Ritsuka- presiento que por alguna extraña razón…. Uno de ustedes se llevara bien con el- dijo la vieja Tsunade con una sonrisa

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Yo nunca te diría que cuidaras de mí- dijo Ritsuka

- Je, y tu crees que yo quiero cuidarte- dijo Sasuke- además es una orden ni que yo quisiera cuidar a alguien insoportable- dijo resignado

-con una sonrisa Ritsuka habló- tu dices que yo soy insoportable, me imaginó que aquí tu lo eres por que por alguna extraña razón ese chico llamado Naruto no esta aquí

-¡Chicos vamonos!- gritaba Sakura- Los dos tiene que venir, es una orden- sorprendidos los dos chicos, uno se rehusó- a mi nadie me da ordenes y menos una niña como esa. Dijo Ritsuka quien se volteo para seguir caminando- pero Sasuke se le acerco- ¡¿que? A caso tienes miedo de conocer mi país- fue retadora y Ritsuka dándose vuelta acepto ir- esta bien…… iré solo por que no quiero regresar a casa- con un tono triste lo dijo, dejando al Uchiha desconcertado

Bueno eso es todo me dicen si les gusto, y para aquellos que piensen que esto es un fic yaoi pues puede que si meta un poco pero no estoy 100 segura y si me dicen que lo quieren yaoi pues lo hago yaoi n.n

Sayonara!


End file.
